It´s all coming back to me
by Of-Fallen-Angels
Summary: They broke off. But can they really forget each other. Is he really as cool as he seems. What happens when they have to sing a duet together?
1. Autumn leaves

I do not own Sailor Moon 

The Park was filled with with the smell of cool air, autumn foliage  
and roasted chestnuts.  
A beautiful blonde woman walked trough the foliage, in front of her walked two cats, one was white the other one black.  
They stopped and started playing with the foliage.  
The young woman, 22 years old, stood next to them. Her long blonde hair that was tied up in a

dark-red ribbon and fell slinky on her shoulders . Her blue eyes sparkled in mirth as she watched the two cats playing. She was waiting for a person. Someone she has loved once.

And someone she was sure to spend the rest of her lifetime with. 

"Ara, you´re here already, I expected you to come 15 minutes too late, like you always did!"  
She turned to the person. His green eyes hit her blue ones.  
"Ara,what a nice greeting, sarcastically like always!" she beefed playfully.  
"So what was it, you wanted to talk about?" he asked her leaning again a tree.  
He wore a brown cap over his long long silver hair tied up in a ponytail, dark pants and a dark-brown jacket fitting his slim body perfectly.  
"It´s because Taiki´s and Ami´s wedding next month. You know, they want us to perform something." she said endeavored to sound casual.  
"Something...a poem, a stage play, a musical..??" he said, while he watched the people around them.  
"No..it´s a song...a duet!" her voice was quiet as she said the last word.  
He laughed out. "A duet, well that could be funny anyway!" he shook his silver-blond head

with the cap on it and smiled scoffingly.  
"I knew it. I knew, you would laugh!" she said rather angry just to hide the offended tone in her voice.  
He chuckled. "I´m not laughing at it, I´m just amused. Still can´t understand, that they want to marry. I mean Ami is a woman, I guess ever woman wants to marry, but Taiki..." he laughed in disbelief.

"I never expected him to marry...at least so young."

Minako played with her blue muffler. "I know, I was suprised, too."

Yaten braced his foot against the tree.

"And I´m wondering why they picked us, I mean, Seiya can sing with Usagi as well...

though it would be a comedy-performance then".  
She didn´t say anything, he wondered, if he hurt her.  
So he straightend and layed one hand on her shoulder.  
"allright, I understood, just tell me the song they want us to sing."  
She frowned "Don´t know, they haven´t decided,yet".  
Green orbs focused on a long golden strand on her shoulder.  
"I guess, it will be defintely a -"  
"No, not exactly!" she interrupted him rashly.  
_Lovesong_, that´s what he wanted to say. But she wouldn´t let him say that, because  
it would make the mood more confusing.  
"You know" she continued "They are Ami and Taiki not Usagi and Seiya or Mako and Motoki. They don´t need that emotional stuff. Maybe they want just a _neutral_ song."  
"neutral...I see..."  
His hand lowered towards her upper arm and his fingers were playing with the soft cashmere of her jacket. "Isn´t that the jacket I endowed you for Christmas last year?"  
"It is" she said, avoiding his eyes and concentrating on a leaf dancing in the cool autumn wind.

His green eyes studied her blue ones with an unreadable gaze.  
That caused Minako frown.  
Damn, he was always so endeavored to be cool and ignorant and now he stood here with his hand wrapped around her arm and studied her so intently.  
It was him who has broken off with her after all.  
So what´s the damn point of that?  
Then his look turned cool again. "allright, if there´s nothing else..."

"How are things going, did you find somebody?" Mina asked rashly.

He sighed and looked to the sky. "Not actually...I´m gonna meet someone in about 15 minutes."

He glanced at her briefly. "But that´s not serious. I´m not interested in a new relationship, yet.

What about you? Do you have someone?"

She made little crosses with her nails inside her hand. "No one particular. Just for fun".

She was suprised, about the way this conversation was going.

Yaten studied her. Then looked at his watch. "I see...allright, I have to go now."

Minako swallowed. "Oh yes, your date" she winked at him.

Yaten gave her a hug. "Just call me,when they pick a song."

She nodded.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Then he was gone in a haze of coolness and melancholy.

The autumn leaves seemed to follow him.

Minako stared at her boots. A strange longing filled her heart.

She even didn´t notice Artemis and Luna who returned from their play.

Her eyes focused on the autumn sun. 'That´s the way it is' she thought to herself.

A smile appeared on her peach-colored lips.

That´s life.


	2. Wrested Hope

The orange sunbeams fell through large curtains in an even larger room of an expensive appartment.A blue-haired woman sat on the long ancient sofa, she was writing something into a notebook.Next to her sat a brunette man, his long, lean fingers clasped a heavy book and he seemed to be very concentrated.A heavy sigh by his wife-to-be jolted him out of his reading. He took his glasses up and looked at her.  
"No, that won´t work" she muttered to herself. The man glanced towards her notes.  
"Problems with the layout?" he asked.  
Her blue eyes fixed his glasses on the table.  
"No...I just...to be honest, planning a wedding is more complicated than I expected."  
He laughed softly. "Makoto-san would be able to do the layout, if you ask her"  
The woman, Ami was her name, frowned a bit.  
"The layout is not the problem, Taiki...I´m just thinking about...you know, the song for the wedding"  
Taiki sighed and put his glasses on. "You know, that´s not that important to me. What ever,choose what you want".  
Ami looked at him, still frowning.  
"I know, it´s not that important to me, too. But, since I asked them to sing a duet, I just have to pick one...and I don´t know..."  
Taiki closed his eyes, listening for a few seconds to the classical music in the background.  
"You asked Yaten and Minako-san to do it, right?" he asked, his eyes still closed.  
"Yes..I did" she responded.  
Taiki chuckled slightly, then opened his eyes again and continued to read.  
Ami stared at him in confuse. "Do you think, it was a bad idea?"  
Taiki turned to face her,his violett eyes,framed by his glasses, met her blue ones.  
He didn´t respond, just leaned forward to kiss her.  
When they parted he took her notes and said with a slight smile "Well, in that case I think the internet-search is your last choice. I knew, you would find a reason for using my new computer."  
Ami giggled and smacked him playfully on the upperarm before she kissed him again.

The sunbeams reached the curtains of an other appartment. It was not as expensive and large as the appartment before,but it was still very nice. "Otegami PV" by SID, was turned on so loud that it filled all rooms of the flat.  
Minako sat by her window, looking at the Tokyo Tower that seemed to merge with the red-golden sun. How many times, she has watched the streets underneath her window. Everywhere were people and cars. Little children. Many dogs. Many lovers. Her eyes wandered over the crowed and stopped on a pair of lovers that seemed to be extremely in love. They were kissing, touching, hugging each other all the time.  
Minako closed her eyes and touched her own lips. When was the last time, they were trembling because of such hot, lustful, longing kisses? Definetly not at her last date, with one of her short-time lovers.  
No, the kisses she earned from them were empty, pseudo and filled with a false passion.  
She was looking for something different. So when was the last time...  
She opened her eyes. Her long, bright curtains, that escaped the warm golden sunlight were the only thing in that sunny room that still had the pure color of white. Silver. They remebered her of long, silver...  
Minako closed her eyes again.  
That was the moment, when she realized that she had the answer. Beared in remembrance by such a normal thing that was before her nose all the time and didn´t caused her feel anything like that before.

_"I just wonder, why they picked us..."_

'Of course you are', she thought.

She cursed and loved that day simultaneously. The day she met him in the park. 8 months after they broke off. After he let it all end. After he wrested her heart in two pieces.

She hated him, because he had scrapped her heart.

The first time they met, was seven years ago.She was fifteen, he sixteen. When they didn´t have to fight as Sailor Soldiers, he was an Idol and she was a normal,but pretty school girl. He could have every woman, he wanted. But he was not interested in them. She was the only one who got approach to his heart and mind. But also not fully.There was always a part he hid from everyone. Even from her. This was something that nagged on her ´til the the day, he left. After a few years when he and his two comrades returned to earth, they were more adult and there was no reason to fight anymore.Her wish came true. He requited her love. It was actually too good, to be true. But still, it was true. For three years she woke up (often next to him) with that flutter in her heart and still not believing that her dream came true.That he wanted her. Still wanted her. After the two years they were apart! The ringing of the phone jolted her out of her deep thoughts. Ami´s number. Seems like, she finally picked a song. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Minako-chan? It´s me. I just wanted to inform you, that I found a song and I sent the lyrics to your e-mail adress" Minako clasped the phone.

"So which song is it? I told you, nothing that emotional-love-esque" A short silence on the other line. Then she heard Ami laugh abashed.

"You´ll find out when you check your mails"

Minako frowned. "Wait, can´t you just tell me the tit-"

"Oh, and please call Yaten, I informed him,too and he said you shall call him because of a meeting or something", Ami interrupted her rashly.

"o...ok I will. Thanks for calling me, Ami-chan"

"No problem, see you next week on Setsuna´s birthday-party, bye!"

"bye" Minako stared at the phone for a few seconds. _'Why couldn´t she just tell me which song she chossed'_

No matter, she had to check her mails and then...call him.While the program was loading, she was staring at the screen and praying silently.

'_please no lovesong, please no lovesong'_

Then she saw Ami´s email. She clicked at it and read it, tensely.

The she saw the title and frowzned.

_It´s all coming back to me -Meatloaf & Marion Raven_

_'damn, no, please not thaaaat'_

Minako pressed her nails into her flesh. She read the lyrics and a burning pang filled her heart. _She would sing that with Yaten? These words? With him??_

She looked at the phone. She had to call him, no matter what song it was. So she did. Each ringing resounded in her head with a loud noise, like a stroke of the gong.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Minako buried her nails into her flesh and felt her heart start to pound.

"Yaten? ...Hey it´s Minako..."

"Oh hi, it seems Ami-chan told you to call me" his voice had it´s usual cool tone.

"err...well, I got the lyrics for the song.."

"I see. So what song is it?"

Blue eyes widened.

"You don´t know?"

"No..."

"..."

Her eyes focused on a lilac cloud at the afternoon-sky. The dawn began, already.

"Minako?"

"..."

"Don´t you wanna talk with me anymore?" He laughed slightly.

Minako bit her lip. "Sorry...well, you will know, when I brought you the lyrics."

"...o-kaaay. Well, I´m at home, now. Hurry up."

"allright...see you" she cursed her voice for trembling that much.

"See you in a bit" he said.

A soft wind caressed Minako´s cheeks. She would see him in a few minutes. She had to bring him those damn lyrics. Those words that were just too clear and revealing. That would destroy the fake-casual atmosphere between them.

Her nails were still buried into her skin with all hardness, giving her a strangely satisfying pain.

After printing the song-lyrics, she stood up and took her jacket. She eyed herself in the large mirror at the corridor and then leaved her appartment.

The frowzy, fresh November air filled Minako´s lungs. It wasn´t that late, but the darkness took in the city and the lights made it shine and glow. Minako walked into his street. He was living close to her but the distance seemed to be still too big when they were still lovers.

Then she reached his house. She rang the bell, the door opened. His floor, his frontdoor. Minako felt her body tremble. She knocked on his door. Footsteps raised from inside. Then the door opened and familiar pair of amazing emerald-green eyes appeared. Yaten looked at her. Minako´s long blonde hair was a bit messy, her cheeks were flushed because of the cold air and her blue eyes were glowing.

She was so beautiful.

"Come in" he said before he embraced her.

Minako stepped in and breathed the familiar, sweet smell. The appartment was warm. Yaten took her jackett off and hung it in the wardrobe. "Want some tea?" he asked. Minako nodded.

_What a strange haze of nostalgia __the walls contain the smell of long forgotten kisses_

While Yaten was making tea in the kitchen, Minako walked trought the rooms looked around and touched the furniture.Everything was still on it´s place.

Almost everything. The photograph of them both was not hanging above his piano anylonger.

Instead, there was a photograph of an other blonde woman.

Yaten brought cups with the tea. Minako turned to him. "Is that your new girlfriend?" He glanced at the photography while putting a box with cakes on the coffe-table.

"Well...yes, she is".

Minako turned back to the photography. The woman had also blue eyes but her hair was shorter than Minako´s. "I see.." she said quietly. Her eyes began to burn.

"So...let´s drink the tea and then...practise, allright? Yaten said, sitting down on the couch. Minako walked to the couch and sat next to him. "I will drink the tea...but...I will not practise with you"

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Why...is something wrong?".

Minako brought the cup to her lips. "I don´t think, Ami-chan choosed the right song"

Yaten continued to stare at her. "Well, it´s her wedding so-"

"I don´t thing, we will be able to perform it the way...the way they want" she said, starring into her cup.

"I see...would you tell me what song it is, at least?" he asked, crossing his legs.

"I´ll leave the lyrics at the piano when I will go. You will see it then"

A short silence overtook them. Yaten licked his lips. "Allright, then just let us drink the tea and talk. But you will talk to Ami and tell her what you told me a few seconds ago, okay?"

"Okay". Then she asked him, what news he has heard from Seiya and Taiki, because she just knew the things she heard from Usagi and Ami. While Yaten was telling her about the last time he met them, she leaned back and let his words flow into her head.

_She thought, there would be a chance for them...to sing it perfectly, at least. She cursed herself for it._

_How stupid she was. What a naive girl. Why has she thought, that things were still the same. _

_How could she believe, that her scrapped luck would come back to her. __How could she believe, that her lost treasure would not attrackt someone else._

The darkness outside the window, seemed to burn a large hole into her.

* * *

Well, that´s a long chapter

Since it´s summer now, I understand, if some of you have problems with the "autumn-mood" in the story. But I hope, you do like it after all -

I´m off to write the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think ,


End file.
